Beds
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Kaylee Series Oneshot: Two guys, two girls. One bed, one couch and a floor. Who sleeps where? Will pride get in the way? Why won't men agree to share the same bed?


_Author's Note: DO NOT OWN. Only Kaylee is mine._

_So Faith and I got to talking. Don't ask how this came up, but we were discussing the strange phobia a lot of men seem to have about sharing the same bed. Women don't usually seem to have a problem with it. Basically I was in writing mode, Faith suggested this idea and then it was born._

_This goes waaaay back into the Kaylee Series, set before Operation Overdrive. I didn't realise how much she grew as a character. From hyperactive to mother; it's a change._

_I hope you all enjoy this. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me."

"This is awkward."

"So that's what single means."

All eyes turned to Conner. The soccer star shrugged.

"What, normally the coach booked the hotel rooms."

"I don't see a problem," Kaylee said, running over to the bed and dropping her stuff on it.

Dustin shook his head, "Kayl, there are four of us, and one bed."

"It's a double bed," Kaylee pointed out. She looked over at Kira, "It's always a double bed."

"But, there's only one."

"And a couch!" Kira pointed, dropping her bag on the small counter by the door. After a little under a year of touring with her best friend, she was used to sharing small space and being so close to another human being. They spend days on end in a cramped tour bus that usually only had one bedroom. There was no avoiding the person lying in bed next to you when the bump hit an unusually rough bump, and you and your girl friend wound up on top of each other in the middle of the night.

The reason they had the hotel for tonight was because the guys were over. They couldn't fit four bodies inside a double bed without things getting very tight or awkward (four was pushing it).

Therefore, Conner made the suggestion of renting a hotel room for the night. Needless to say, he made a mistake.

"We can't sleep in this room," Conner said. "There's only one bed."

"And a couch!" Kira pointed out. She lifted the cushion to see if it was a pull-out bed. Sadly, it wasn't.

"Are you suggesting we share beds?" Dustin asked.

Kaylee and Kira exchanged looks and nodded, "Yeah."

"I call the bed!" both Conner and Dustin called out, jumping for the bed with their bags. Little Kaylee, who was sitting on the bed while this was going on, curled up in a ball to protect herself. When the boys landed, she was thrown into the air and landed on the ground.

"Ouch," she groaned, rubbing her butt, "that hurt."

She glared up at her boyfriend and his best friend. They looked down at her apologetically.

"Sorry."

Kira shrugged, helping her friend up, "Okay, you two can take the bed. I'll take the couch and Kaylee can sleep on the floor."

Kaylee frowned, "Why me?"

"Were you even aware there was a couch?"

Kaylee shrugged.

Dustin and Conner seemed happy with this arrangement. They both put their bags on the end of the bed and went down to relax. Kaylee and Kira grabbed their bags to set them down elsewhere, leaving the boys with their bed.

Dustin looked at Conner and smiled. Conner looked at Dustin and smiled.

Suddenly, they both realised they were lying in the same bed.

Quickly, they both jumped up, "Dude, no way!"

Kaylee and Kira turned around when they heard this and laughed.

"What's wrong now?" Kira asked.

"I called the bed first!" Conner said, grabbing his bag and slamming it down on the bed by the pillows.

"You did not," Dustin argued, doing the same with his bag.

Kaylee whispered in Kira's ear, "They seem to have a mutual understanding."

"And that would be...?"

Kaylee giggled, "They both don't want to share the bed."

"Kira needs her beauty rest, if not she gets cranky," Conner said to Dustin. "We should sleep here tonight. You can take the couch."

"Why do I still wind up with the floor?" Kaylee frowned.

"At least someone else noticed the couch," Kira shrugged, patting her friend on the head.

"Kira's cranky either way," Dustin said. "Do you know what happens to a Kaylee when she gets a bad night's sleep?"

"What happens to me?" Kaylee asked her best friend.

"I don't know," Kira frowned. "Do I really get cranky?"

"I don't know," Kaylee shrugged, "You're always a little cranky."

Kira nodded, "That's true."

"Dude, we get the bed," Conner said, grabbing the pillows. "I can't fit on the couch. I'm too tall."

"The the floor is perfect for you," Dustin smirked, "You'll have all the room you need."

"But my back will hurt."

Kaylee snickered, "Conner sounds like my grandpa."

Kira sighed, grabbing the boys' attention with a loud whistle. They turned to her.

"How about, neither of you gets the bed," she said.

Conner and Dustin frowned. That didn't seem logical. They didn't want to share a bed with another man, because that would be weird for them. But if neither got the bed, that meant Kira and Kaylee would be sharing.

"Um... babe..." Conner said, scratching the back of his neck.

"What?" Kira asked.

"That means you and Kaylee get the bed," Dustin said. Kaylee heard this and jumped for the bed, landing in the middle with her arms and legs spread out like a star.

"Yay, not the floor!" she said, squishing her face into the mattress.

Kira looked to the boys, "Your point?"

Conner and Dustin exchanged looks once more, "You're both going to sleep in that one bed?"

"Yeah," Kaylee said, noticing all the pillows were gone. She scoffed at Conner, ripping them out of his hands and hitting him with them. "Mine!"

Kira grabbed her bag and tossed it onto the bed. She crawled up beside her friend and lay down next to her. Kaylee smiled.

"This'll work!" the blonde called out. She pointed to the couch, "That thing's all yours."

Conner and Dustin spotted the couch that was now empty. Before anyone knew it, they both dove for it.

"It's mine!" they called out.

-----Beds-----

"Goodnight, Kira," Kaylee called, reaching to the end table and turning off her lamp. She snuggled into the warm blankets of the bed.

"Goodnight, Kaylee," Kira smiled, pulling the blankets up on the same bed and rolling onto her side.

"Goodnight, Conner," Dustin snickered, adjusting the sheets so they fit around the couch.

"I hate you all," Conner groaned, hitting his pillow before lying down on the floor. Kaylee said up in bed and glanced down at him.

"You know, if you and Dustin had just agreed to share the bed, you wouldn't be on the floor."

Kira grabbed her friend's arm, pulling her back down, "Leave him alone, Kayl. A lot of guys have a phobia. It's a stupid phobia, but I won't complain."

"We got the bed!" Kaylee giggled, sticking her tongue out.

"Shut up," Conner sighed, rolling over on the floor.


End file.
